


Devil may cry: innocent soul

by ZA_Black92



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Abandonment, Daddy Dante, Multi, Witch OC - Freeform, big brother Nero, devil arm oc, homunculus oc, overprotective dante, runaway child, selectively mute oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: A rewrite of an old Fanfic I wrote while back.Gaila is a lost child trying to survive on the streets with her friend Bruno, whether it's avoiding demons who want her her blood, not so friendly strangers or social services tracking her down, it's always keep you head down and keep your mouth shut. if she knew what was good for her. Now she has to deal with a white haired man in red tracking her every move just who the hell is this guy?





	1. on the streets

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

Gaila whimpered as her stomach growled, her dull lavender eyes scanned the empty streets as she sat huddled behind a bakery waiting for the staff to throw away the unsold bread jumped hearing the backdoor.

The white haired child flinched as she hid farther behind the trashcans, it was Marco the bakery owner taking out the trash this time not his wife...Who was a sweet old lady, who secretly left lunch bags for Gaila knowing the that this was probably the only meal the little girl would have for a while...Marco however.

Gaila remembered the last time he caught her stealing from the dumpster. he grabbed her arm called her a dirty mutt and other names and threatened to report her to the cops if he ever saw her again...and she'd be damned if she was going back to that hell hole!

The eight year old noticed the old mans limp and felt a sliver of guilt when she recalled Bruno biting Marco's ankle to get the old man off her, however another rumble from her tummy soon flushed that feeling out. Gaila stood dead still as Marco took the garbage bag and threw in the dumpster; cussing about him being to old for this crap.   
  
The eight year old slowly stood up careful not to make a sound when a can dropped from the trash cans she was hiding behind. she threw her hand over her mouth so not to gasp. Marco whipped his head in the direction the sound came from.

"Whose there?!"

"If it's the same little bitch who bit me, good luck eating tonight!"

Marco scanned the alley waiting when a cat jump from where he thought the noise came from, with a dismissive grunt he reached into he pocket and took out a pad lock and chain. Gaila could only wince as she watch her dinner get locked away.  
  
she felt her eyes tear up as Marco walked back into his shop and turn off the lights. Soon the alley was in complete darkness And Gaila was left hungry. and wondering how a sweet old lady like Francesca got stuck with a cold hearted man like Marco... as Bruno nuzzled the little girl from inside her worn out hoodie.

The soccer ball sized demon frowned feeling he was letting Sparda down, as he could only watch his deceased master's grandchild live like this; suddenly a smell a cheesy garlicky smell... Bruno's ball like body shifted and looked outside the mouth of the alley.  
  
He saw a very lost looking teenager, sitting on his scooter squinting at his note pad; while the kid was busy Bruno jumped out of Gaila's hoodie and stealthily made his way over to the scooter.

The teen had gotten off to use a pay-phone, while Bruno opened the pizza box strapped behind it, the demi-devil arm switched to his knight form opened the pizza box; grabbed a few slices, and quietly closed it before silently running back to his young mistress.   
  
Gaila nearly had a heart attack when Bruno ran off, her eyes tried to see where he had gone when a large black figure with lighting bolt like eyes stared down at her the girl frowned "Bruno! where-" she was cut off by him handing her three slices of pizza still warm...

Bruno then went back to his smaller form and settled back into Gaila's hoodie as the eight year old greedily chowed down only slowing when she picked the olives off, she tried to give Bruno the last slice. but, he refused settling for the crusts and discarded olives, and with that the two were on their way out into night.

**Meanwhile**

Dante was pissed that not only was the kid late with his pizza! there were three missing slices and there were olives on it! He contemplated whether he should complain to Romano. but, considering they'll bring up his tab...he begrudgingly let it go.

**The next morning... Nero's pov in third person.**

Nero slightly bobbed his head to the music coming from his earbud, while he waited for the light to change, It wasn't like he was in a rush or anything; as he took his sweet time getting to Devil may Cry, when the sound of a little kids giggling got his attention.   
  
the teen turned and saw a group kids oohing and awing at a little white haired girl in ratty clothes, who was bouncing a black and red soccer ball? he hummed thinking nothing of it, till out of his peripheral...  
  
when the girl stretched the ball out like silly putty and it bounced back into it's original shape. That's when Nero noticed the tail,rabbit like ears and the red lighting bolt shaped eyes staring at him...A demon!

The teen felt his stomach tighten "Hey you!" Nero yelled at the girl who jumped five feet in the air, Her purple eyes found his blue ones, in a flash she was off running, "wait" Nero shouted as he tried to follow, but a bus sped passed him blocking his path! When the bus was gone so was the girl.   
  
He went over to where she was standing and asked the kids about her they of course; scattered the second he looked at them, Nero scratched the back of his head looked down and saw a hat? he recognized it the girl was wearing it before she ran off he sighed picking it up:looks like he and Dante finally got a job.

**Later...**

"Yo, old man! you awake?" Nero said slamming the door open "I am now..." Dante moaned from under his magazine ignoring the old man jab he yawned and sat himself up gave Nero a tired glance which quickly turned to concern when he noticed how shaken up the younger male was. "what happen? Your girlfriend dump ya?" Dante joked trying to get a rise out of the teen who just glared at him.

"All have you know we're doing fine."

"Then the hell's got you all spooked?"

"I saw demon at the park on the way here...at least i think it was?"

**"YOU THINK?!**  there's is no "you think" in this business kid! either it was or it wasn't...what did it look like?"

Nero gave Dante the run down, and jumped when Dante's energy changed "And you just let her run off with it?!" the elder hunter growled as Nero backed off "It's not like I meant to!" the teen argued as Dante calmed himself; grabbing his coat and weapons   
  
Nero gave him a wide birth just as Morrison arrived the old man could sense the tension the second he stepped out of his car. "What happen?" the old man asked as Nero awkwardly scratched his head "I s-sort of messed up." he repeated what happened on his way over.

  
Morrison eyes widened the child's description before pulling out a photo "Is this her?" Nero's eyes widened at the girl's photo. "Yeah! that's her!" Dante curiously looked over Morrison's shoulder, he could already tell this child wasn't completely human, which made the situation even more dire.

"Her name is Gaila Maxwell age 8; her social worker reported her missing three days ago, but, she been missing longer then that." Dante's eyes narrowed as he took in the kids features a weird feeling curdle in his stomach, he shrugged it off as Nero held the girl's hat out for Dante.

He could already smell the demon's stench on along with the girl's Morrison and Nero took the low ground while Dante took high, he was at the same park Nero had last seen the kid, when a slightly different aroma got his attention; it was sweet, mixed with grave soil and sage...   
  
"She gone to the hills." A voice said causing to look up at the trees when he noticed her,a woman with golden yellow eyes and raven hair lazily watching him from a large tree. _*Who the hell is this?*_ Dante mentally screamed as his eyes drank in her appearance and frankly he was liking what he was seeing. 

  
She was totally his type! she wore a plum scarf that faded into a sky blue, a nice rack that was safe and snug in black and yellow bikini top, with tight denim shorts with black g-string hugging her hips and shredded stockings. Dante gave her a sly smirk before shaking his head remembering what he was there for.

"Sorry what?"

"The little girl you're looking for... I saw her run off into woods towards the hills."

"Oh, yeah thanks..."

"just call me Ripple, it was good seeing you again Danny."

Ripple said jumping from her perch and calmly walking away, Dante just nodded and took off in the direction Ripple pointed out to him when a thought occurred "Wait how-..." the ravenette was already gone.*why does she know that nickname?!* There was only one girl who ever called him that... but, she  _*It's in the past, Dante focus on finding the kid.*_  with that Dante continued his job.

**Meanwhile**

Gaila was in a very bad situation after that boy had yelled at her this morning, she thought he was one of Marco's employees there to report her to police and that met social services knew where she was! so, she ran only she didn't know the area well enough, to realize there was something worst out here, then some cranky old man and it was hunting her...

"hurry up Bruno..." the little girl muttered rubbing her arms Bruno had gone ahead to find a way out of this forest; he said he'd come back for her when he found the exit. the white haired child sighed leaning against a fallen log as she waited for her friends return,   
  
when a sudden pinch stung her arm she looked down and saw blood leaking down her arm along with with a hole in her sweater she hissed in pain and confusion when had that happen? maybe she caught her arm on something?

Then it occurred to her, she had been standing still, in a clearing! with nothing sharp that could've pos- Gaila ducked and rolled just as a sickle came flying out of the shadows missing her head by a hair! but, managed to nick her cheek.   
  
the eight year old yelped as tears welled in her eyes, she looked up in the direction the sickle came from. her stomach felt like a block of ice as these ragged twitchy deformed monsters emerged from the darkness. one of the monsters sniffed the air and let out a giddy giggle and he pointed at her "Blood of Sparda!?" it exclaimed as the monstrous horde approached the little girl, Gaila could only shut her eyes wait for the end.

Only nothing happened...Gaila's purple eyes looked up and gasped seeing a large demon standing in front of her and pile of bloody ash at it's feet; the rest of the creatures seemed to hesitate as they observed this newcomer, it's chest and eyes were a blazing orange, it's face was very human looking. Gaila assume it was male because of it's stubble like spikes on it's chin and large broad frame that it was made of black scales and red armor resembling a long red trench-coat.

Unknown to the girl, Dante was observing her too... And He was pissed right the fuck off! with every scratch and cut he saw on her tiny body. He calmly leaned down gently pulled a twig out of her white hair as he examined her cheek and arm, his face contorted into a snarl as primal growl rumbled from his throat.

He silently picked Gaila up and held her close to him as his enraged gaze landed on horde the demons responsible for her injuries and they could sense his killing intent; a few fled while they could. But, the few brave ones that stayed?   
  
Yeah...they Barely registered what had happened hit them; before Rebellion had pierced trough their rotted bodies like paper. "Damn you son of Sparda! you can't protect her forever!" one shrieked before rebellion tore it's body in half soon into dust.

Dante turned to the left over demons who shivered under his gaze  **"Boo."**  he hissed the demons flinched and took off into the night when he was sure they were gone, Dante de-triggered and calmly turned his attention at the little girl in his arms.  
  
Who was gawking at him, if he was her position he do the same, the half-demon smirked "Hey..." she blinked "hi..." she shyly whispered back Dante felt his heart flutter, before a twig snap caused Dante to whipped his head in it's direction he aimed ivory at the intruder only for the girl to grab his wrist "No, stop! that's Bruno! he's my friend!" she begged as Dante stared at her baffled.

"He's not your friend kid, he's a demon."

"Bruno's different he protects me."

"well, he's done a _good job_ proving that today!"

"Please don't...hurt him..."

The child begged Dante was conflicted; here he had a kid who was bleeding out! and small soccer ball shivering under his gaze, the hunter growled holstering his gun. "Fine! but, if he I find out he was just a lure to get you out here-" he turned to the small demon with a looked that set a car on fire "I'll pop em' like a balloon" he hissed the demon squeaked and nodded before bouncing after the white haired man.

**_===============================================_  
This is set in a AU where Dante met Nero four years before DMC4 and is fostering/mentoring him.**

**ages**

**Dante 34**

**Nero 15**

**Gaila 8**

**Lady 29**

**Trish unknown**

**Patty 10**

**Morrison 47**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

_**=======y===========y==========y============** _

 

The next morning Dante was woken up by the sun shining in his eyes he checked the beaten up alarm clock on his nightstand 9:45 am he was never awake this early? the demon hunter blinked then went to roll over,

when he noticed a second lump in his bed. he blinked confused wondering if he brought someone home last night? He still had his clothes on and he couldn't smell cheap whiskey and perfume. 

Dante yanked the blankets off and nearly fell out of bed from shock. when he saw a little girl sleeping in one of his shirts like a log next to him cuddling a demon...he was very confused "who the.." then he remembered the job yesterday!

or half of it...Dante recalled the foothills then he smelled tears and blood he'd...he triggered? when had he done that? or rather why?

He's seen Nero hurt before and he's never reacted like that before! Gaila suddenly shifted causing Dante to snap out of his thoughts as the girl sat up and looked around confused, her blue eyes eventually landed on Dante and yelped, causing the ball shaped demon to squeak in protest as she thrusted it in Dante's face.

the half-devil was unimpressed as the ball chirped something at him. "I wouldn't care if your name was Joe! what do you want with that kid?!" he demanded surprising Gaila that Dante could talk to Bruno, who was hissing something at him "Who the hell told you to-" he was cut off by Gaila stomach growling.

the devil hunter smiled and patted her on the head, then paused noticing how dingy her hair was. He picked her up and walked out of his room to Nero's bedroom door and knocked. 

"Ey' brat! open up, I need to borrow your girlfriend."

"W-wh? I don't know what you're talking about old man!"

"I can smell her from hall, I know she's in there...Also, we're gonna talk about the **No lock doors under my roof rule again...** "

"F-... okay one minute."

The door opened and two tired teenagers were were looking at Dante; with the stare of thousand suns for being woken up early on a Saturday! though they quickly changed their tune, when they saw why the half-devil needed Kyrie. "Holy crap ya found her!" Nero said gawking at the skinny little girl who was gripping Dante's shirt like a lifeline as she eyed the two strangers anxiously.  

Dante nodded "yeah, I did and she needs a shower...that why I need *ahem*" he nodded at Kyrie smiled politely as Dante put the girl down Kyrie grabbed her overnight bag. and led the girl downstairs to the bathroom when Dante caught her and gave the teen some clothes "Just clothes Patti left here the last time I babysat her." the redhead nodded and closed the bathroom door, while Nero and Dante got down to business.

"So, what are we gonna with it" Nero gestured to Bruno who Dante had sitting on his desk, the ball shaped demon was starring at a photo of Eva. while the two demons hunters talked, Dante let out a sigh of annoyance as he shrugged.

"nothing according to Brutus here," he pointed to the red and black ball "he was a servant and friend of my ol'man and was ordered to protect his descendants." His blue eyes examined Nero who shifted uncomfortably in the older male's gaze "What?" he hissed as Dante seemed in deep thought here.

"You wouldn't happen to have a sister by any chance do you?" 

"Hell no, just me."

"Then Vergil must've been busy."

"How do you know she's my dads?"

Dante blinked and looked at Nero blankly for a good twenty seconds, while the teen face-palmed "Do, the math dumb-ass! she can't be my sister! Vergil died 16 years ago! and she's 8!" the boy yelled as Dante seemed to connect to reality and the dots and blanched "...I...don't ..she- urg!" the half-devil started swaying before fainting.

Kyrie and Gaila heard the thud. they looked at each other, Kyrie finished getting the younger girl dressed, and they both look out into the living room to see Nero crouched down lightly slapping a passed out Dante in the face trying to wake him up. just as Lady,Trish and Morrison showed up looking at the scene baffled.

**later...**

Dante groaned as he held an ice pack to his head, Lady handed him a glass of water but, before he could take a sip Morrison stopped him "open up." the hunter opened his mouth as Morrison swabbed him while Trish did the same with Gaila who hugging Bruno or Brutus, The demon and human put the swabs in test-tubes.

"I'll take these to my friend Barb she should have the results in a few hours." Morrison explained while Trish and Nero snorted "Why? We already know who she is." The teen said channel surfing through the old TV trying something for them to watch "And I could smell her the second I walked in it may be a little diluted but, she's a Sparda." the tall blond said as she and Lady were playing with the little girl's hair.

making Gaila more nervous being in a room full of strangers, as if sensing her distress Dante's eyes flashed red as a growl rumbled from his throat; causing everyone to look at him surprised. 

He blinked and shook his head, "Babes? not to sound like an ass. but, could you please back away from the kid..." he said in a strained voice "Before I do I regret..."

Trish and Lady calmly put their hands up and slowly backed up to the pool table, Dante's eyes followed them the entire time when they were far enough his eyes went back to normal as Trish started laughing at him "What's so funny?" he said looking at blond oddly.

"Nothing! just you...* _Snort*_ DPI!"

"My what?"

"Demonic Parental Instinct, their already manifesting...he he.."

"And that's funny why?"

Trish stopped laughing taking a breath "Oh. you'll see.~" Lady looked at her oddly as Trish leaned in and whispered something to her, causing Lady to snort "He's gonna act like That? seriously!?" the black haired huntress burst out laughing, nearly falling over while Dante shook his head and sighed "Don't get involved with women Kid, human or demon they're all nuts."

Nero cleared his throat nodded to Kyrie and Gaila who were sitting next to him. "I stand by what I said." the older male huffed as Gaila got up to get another slice of pizza she grimaced noticing the olives and picked them off giving them to Bruno. 

Dante arched a brow "Hey come here for a sec..." he said Gaila reluctantly complied he moved her bangs out of the way, and stared directly into her eyes the little girl didn't know what he was doing, Dante watched Gaila blinked her blue eyes turned purple before quickly fading back to blue. the demon hunter frowned "I knew I wasn't imagining things."

Dante said as he turned to Bruno "Ey Brutus, mind explaining how the Kid got witch powers?" he hissed Brutus was shivering Dante wasn't an idiot he knew how _real_ witches got their powers.

None of that devil worship, puppy blood drinking bullshit. Real witches get their supernatural powers through transfer. when old witch/warlock dies their power is transferred and absorbed to the nearest living person, or someone who was in their final thoughts when they died.

And Gaila? she was harmless; a breeze would have knocked her over. So, either Brutus killed someone for her or someone was looking after her before they found her...Gaila suddenly grabbed her hoodie of the floor and pulled a dirty business card out and giving it to Dante the half devil arched a brow as he read the company name.

" **Ragged**  &  _Glory_?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. please support the official release.**

=

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

"This the Place? seriously?" Nero snorted unimpressed as they stared at the dive bar in a old forgotten alley where the only sign of life were these strange glass lanterns with with little flowers made of light inside, the building was littered with graffiti and the sign looked like it was gonna fall apart. "This dump looks worse than yours." the teen huffed as Dante's eye twitched from the insult but, shrugged the younger male's attitude off.

The three devils went inside the bar itself resembled a standard studio bar black cherry wood floors and black walls however what made this one unique was the large tree with the same glowing lotus like flowers in the center of it; it took a moment for Dante to register that it was coming up from the basement and through the roof, the tree gave of an odd energy not malicious or anything, it was almost calming...The older devil hunter watched as a petal fell landing in his hand before fading away like a snowflake.

Suddenly someone coughed and immediately Dante's instincts went haywire; there were demons in here. his eyes scanned the bar and saw two men and a female bartender were the only occupants. The men noticed them and got up, Dante put himself between the kids and the Men as approached them; Nero grabbed Gaila's hand getting ready to run. Only for the two males to put their hands up!

"Woah! easy there Dante...We jus-"

"What do you and your buddy want?" Dante demanded his grip on rebellion tightened; his eyes narrowed."We're just here warn you...about the shop," his taller friend pointed at a ticket machine and safe door. "they don't take kindly to weapons here so, you might to pick a number lock em' up!" Dante blinked flabbergasted Nero shifted awkwardly.

"Oh...o..kay?"

"Enjoy your visit, see ya Chrome!"

They waved at the bartender who smiled at them, as they left the half-devil was still frozen in place he then turned to the kids "What the hell just happened?" The teen shrugged the they noticed Gaila was missing; they scanned the bar and saw her sitting on one of the stools, "Hey kiddo don't wander off like that." Dante said sitting on the stool next to her.

while Nero was sidetracked by the weird bottled things; from animal fetuses to obscure herbs and liquids. "Checkout the eight legged goat!..."  the teen said in morbid excitement at a taxidermied goat. while Dante heard a weird chiming noticed a glowing plant in the back behind the jars. his observations were interrupted, when the bartender set a bowl of green-tea ice cream in front of Gaila.

Her supposed father stared at it suspiciously. then at the Bartender "we didn't order anything." he said the raven haired bartender turned to look at him for a brief second he saw a little girl with copper eyes and pretty smile staring back at him then faded into blindfolded woman who tilted her head "sir are you okay?" she asked concern though it sounded forced.

Dante felt his throat close up, his pale skin looked ashen "...Colette?" He croaked brows furrowed as he tried to process who was standing in front of him. The bartender frowned "I'm afraid you have the wrong person sir my name is Chrome." she said in a listless robotic tone, Dante looked at her in disbelief he was going to ask to see her left hand. when a customer walked in. he sat back down and looked at Gaila then did mini-double take the green stains and whipped-cream on her face.

"Geeze kid, ya got more on your face than in your mouth." he said "Chrome" handed him a wet rag; Dante grabbed it narrowing his eyes when he felt how ice cold her fingers were; despite being in hot water just now; as he wiped Gaila's face clean and gave the rag back.

The demon hunter caught ravenette's scent; black salt,bone-meal,grave-soil and Flowers more specifically ...like lilies and dead roses. this caused his demon's protective instincts to shoot up the 11, something was seriously wrong here... he thought back to that babe in the park,Ripple?

Dante put a mental picture of the scantily clad woman in his head and de-aged her about 27 years...and took away the gold glowing eyes; replaced them with the same copper as Colette's...* _Aria?_ *. He look to were Chrome was standing and scanned around for Nero; the teen was still gawking at the weird "museum" the shop had on display.

He seemed fascinated by a pickled three headed cobra..."Dude..." he heard the teen whisper. "I Know right?" a voiced said Nero turned to see boobies...the kid's face turned pink and he awkwardly went over to Dante who snorted "Geez kid is that blue rose, or are you just happy to see me?"  His uncle teased the teen flipped him off then pulled him hood up and closed it.

Dante then turned his attention to the golden eyed woman who smelled like she just took a shower, she caught his gaze as he notice her lack of clothes all she had on was a pair of boy shorts and nothing else...Dante felt a smirk form as he caught the sweet scent again _*Virgin...*_ his demon purred while his human side was floored, He was finding it hard to believe that someone who looks like Ripple can still be a virgin.

The Ravenette noticed him staring then frowned Dante was confused till' he realized she was starring behind him a Gaila "Well, well if it isn't the little thief." Ripple mused causing the two hunters to look at the little girl confused, Ripple then noticed Chrome judging her, she rolled her gold eyes and wrapped her towel around her chest. then looked back the three white haired people."Here to listen to what I have to say or are you sic your pet on me again?" she huffed as Gaila hung on to Dante's arm nervously. said looked between the two and connected the dots. 

"You're the one who did this to her?"

"I didn't do anything this is all on her."

"Look, I doll I know how witches work, my godfather was a warlock for fu-frak sakes!"

"Oh? then you know happens when a witch kills another witch then?"

Dante shook his head Ripple frowned "Too much power can be corruptive, makes you want more." the her gold eyes dimmed as she looked at Chrome  "I'm sure you've heard about the murders 16-17 years ago? " Dante snorted "who hasn't? it was everywhere...Media said it was some psycho was going around killing random women except for that shop keeper that was a dude "

the Ravenette nodded a bitter smile graced her lips recalling the whole fiasco, "What the media didn't know was that it wasn't random...all the women and the clerk practiced Wicca, the killer was looking for something or specifically-" Dante cut her off "You." it wasn't a question Ripple sighed and hummed at the confirmation, "and she was a Shade Witch shadow manipulation was her shtick." she licked lips as she tried recall that days events. "she wanted my power and a very powerful item I was entrusted to guard. it didn't end well for her or me."

Ripple kept her eyes trained on Chrome who was busy with their customers. "I lost a someone..someone I couldn't bring back...and a power I didn't want. that's where the little thief comes into play." she pointed at Gaila who was shaking at this point, it was taking every bone in Dante's body to restrain himself. "I sealed Shades power in a orb and she snuck in looking for food...you can guess where I going with this." he gold eyes landed on Gaila who flinched, " the screaming woke me up, I tried helping her. but, that ball thing attacked me and took off with her before I could do anything..."

Ripple closed her eyes for sec took deep breath then looked at Gaila. "So? I will ask again are you here to listen? or are you going to run away again?" Dante was tugged on his sleeve he leaned to listen to what Gaila wanted. he frowned "You sure?" he asked the little girl nodded. "She'll listen." Ripple smiled "Good then let's begin." Dante was pretty annoyed that they wouldn't be able to get rid of the powers, without crippling or worse killing Gaila.

 he almost strangled Ripple for even suggesting ending the child's life luckily Nero held him back. So what if she's hunted all her life? as long as he's around, they won't touch her...However the other option was that Dante bring the kid back when her powers woke up both Demonic and Wiccan. So, Ripple can properly train her. He agreed to that but, also threw his own deal on the table.

 

Ripple and Chrome are to partner with DMC; that way they can send customers to each other... _and Dante can keep an eye on the two women,_ They agreed like he thoughtthey would. he still didn't trust them if they really were his childhood friend Aria and Colette where the hell have they been? and why haven't they contacted him to let him know they were alive? 

Those were the questions he was asking a lot, as he and the Kids walked back to the shop, Morrison was waiting for them holding an envelope. with the DNA test results Dante assumed, the older male was smirking at him as he handed the white haired man the letter, Dante felt his mouth twitched as he read the results he was really was her father...

"Damn, I hehe" he started laugh creeping Nero out a bit "You're not gonna faint again are you?" the teen asked as he watched his uncle sit down on the steps, the older hunter shook his head pulling Gaila into a tight hug the girl was confused as Dante mind was racing, all the missing years! He's gotta get her papers in order! fix up one of the rooms for her and.... ** _Boys_**...He frowned pulled away from her and gave Gaila a serious look.

"You are never _ever_ allowed to date! ya hear me?" he huffed the white haired girl nodded confused, wondering the old man was acting like this? Dante probably caught on to her confusion and showed her the letter,"I don't know how to read..." she mumbled Dante blinked what kind the hell of foster home did she end up in? he wondered "It says I'm your Daddy." Gaila blinked astounded and put her hands on his face curiously "Really?" the man nodded then started laugh when Gaila started crying.

"Hey,hey your okay...it's okay" he said hugging her then noticed Nero staring looking misty eyed "Kid are you crying?" he snickered the teen looked like a deer caught in the headlights "No i'm not! you are!" he sniffled Dante blinked then noticed he was. He snorted and wiped his tears before looking down Gaila before noticing she was out cold. "Poor kiddo, it must've been a shock to her..."

he said before taking her inside and putting Gaila in his room. "Goodnight, Sweet-pea."  he shut the door and went downstairs to where Morrison was waiting and got down to business. "You have that social worker's info?" Morrison nodded "Good c'os I've got questions that need answering..."Dante hissed.

**next time we find out about the foster home Gaila was placed in and why she wasn't reported missing until now.**


End file.
